Loving Is Living
by SweetStories11
Summary: It is the end of Harry’s seventh year at Hogwarts and no one has heard of Voldemort since his fifth year. When Harry defeats Voldemort, will that be the end of all his problems? Read and find out! A Harmony fic! HHr Please review! more inside
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, the series of books, or any of the characters, ext.. ext…

**A/N: **First thing I would like to say is, **_don't flame this fic because it is H/Hr! _** That just isn't polite. I respect the fact that you don't like the shipping, so if you don't like it, don't bother reading… and DON'T FLAME!

Also I'd like to just say that this fic was written before HBP came out… so Dumbledore is still alive, and stuff like that. Basically, this was written two years ago, (my first fic ever) and now I just thought it would be nice to post it on here. Since it was written so long ago, it won't be that good, but I still think it's decent and that it wouldn't hurt you to take a chance reading it.

So some background info: It is Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts and no one has heard of Voldemort since his fifth year. When Harry defeats Voldemort, will that be the end of all his problems? Read and find out! H/Hr

..:-:..

Chapter 1 

As usual, Harry went down to breakfast with his friends Ron and Hermione. The Great Hall was packed and the ceiling was covered with clouds. The trio sat down when suddenly an owl swooped down in front of Hermione. She took the letter off of the owl and then read it to herself.

"Who is it from?" asked Harry.

"Oh, no one," replied Hermione.

Harry thought that this was really odd. Hermione was never too secretive, especially when someone sent her a letter.

The day passed on by with nothing too exciting. Actually, ever since his godfather's death, nothing exciting ever happened. The absence of word about Voldemort was strange. There weren't any abrupt uprising of killings anywhere. As Harry pondered this, he went up to his dorm to see if Ron was there.

When he went inside, there was no one there, so he decided to start his homework for Charms class, but a few minutes later, he heard someone in the common room, and decided to go take a look. At the top of the staircase Harry could see that Ron and Hermione were talking about something important, so he decided to not go downstairs, but to eavesdrop instead.

"So why did you want to meet me Ron?"

"I want to talk to you about something Hermione…"

"Well, what is so important that you needed to send me an owl?"

"Hermione… I wanted to let you know… that I… I… I really like you…"

"Ron, I…"

Right then, Harry's eyes widened as Ron started to kiss Hermione.

Everything in him just went berserk. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Through all of the years at Hogwarts, Harry never thought Ron could betray him in such an evil way. He couldn't stand it anymore. He was furious. Harry ran up the stairs and started looking for his firebolt. When he found it, he opened the window and flew out towards the Quidditch pitch. _'Nothing matters anymore. I don't have a need to live_,' he thought. Harry sped downward, straight towards the ground. He was five feet above it, four, three, two, one, and when he was six inches from the ground; he turned upwards and away from his death.

Harry didn't know what made him stop. He was so set on ending his stupid life but yet something urged him not to. In mid air he viewed Hogwarts. These seven years here had been paradise for him. A few inches had separated him and his life here. Hogwarts had taught him how to fly and he would have used that to kill himself. Not wanting to think about it anymore, he flew to the pitch and when he was on the field, a building popped up out of nowhere. It was as if someone had placed a box there. There were no windows, but it was tall. He walked around it; the building drew him closer and closer until he finally found a door. It urged him to open it, and go in, and so he did, leaving his firebolt behind.

..:-:..

Everything was dark and he could see nothing. Then out of nowhere, a spotlight came upon him and a voice he had heard before spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Welcome to the event of the century! Here today we shall see a miraculous site! And now here is your host, me, The Dark Lord!"

Lights came up everywhere and there at the other side of the building was Voldemort himself. There was nothing in the building except for Voldemort and he, Harry. After two years, Voldemort had finally shown himself.

"Our guest today is Harry Potter. He will be given these options. There are two doors, and if you go out of either one, you will die. Your second option is to stay here until you die of hunger. Oh, but before I forget…"

At once Voldemort summoned Harry's wand. Now Harry was powerless. He was going to get what he wished for, for Harry to die.

"So ladies and gentlemen, today you will see the famous Harry Potter die! Yes Harry, I have finally out beaten you after all of these years! And with not that much work either!"

Voldemort's cruel laughter rang everywhere. Harry couldn't believe this. After all of those very organized tries in killing him, he was going to die because he walked through a door or out of hunger. Harry wouldn't let Voldemort do this. He wouldn't die here today, not after seventeen years of battling with Voldemort, not after what he did to his parents and Sirius. His day had finally come to vanquish the almighty Lord Voldemort.

"So Harry, let's discuss what I should do when you're dead. Hmm, let's think, I've been so busy with trying to kill you, what did I do before? Ah, yes, I will start killing again, but whom should I kill first? It should be someone who is dear to you of course, oh and a mudblood too would be all the better. Hmm, let's see. AH, YES! That little, filthy, good for nothing, mudblood friend of yours, what was her name?" asked Voldemort sarcastically.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO HURT HERMIONE! YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME FIRST!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs.

"What's wrong Potter? What did I say? Wait a minute; this reminds me of a killing that happened a long time ago. OH, it was your bloody father, Potter! He said the same thing you did just now! I can remember it so clearly, _'YOU ARE NOT GOING TO HURT LILY! YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME FIRST!' _This is hilarious! The expression 'like father like son' wasn't true with me, but you make it so true, and most of all it's just so funny I could laugh!"

Voldemort's laughter rang out more than ever.

"Now, does what you said mean there is something you aren't telling me Potter? Come on, don't be shy," said Voldemort with that cruel grin of his. By now all of Harry's rage had become a volcanic explosion.

"Fine, you want me to say it? I WILL! I'll tell it to the whole world! I LOVE HERMIONE GRANGER! HAPPY NOW?"

Harry wouldn't let Voldemort kill Hermione. She was everything to him and he wasn't going to be the reason she died. He would fight all the way until he died himself. There would be no more killings as Voldemort said. No, today was going to be the day Harry ended all of this. The prophecy had made it clear and somehow, he was going to kill Voldemort even if it meant killing himself along the way.

..:-:..

Somewhere in the Ministry of Magic, on the ninth floor in the Department of Mysteries, a door burst open, a door that was never opened before, and out of it, streaks of gold and red sped out and towards the northern part of England.

..:-:..

Hermione tore away from Ron. She had suddenly thought she heard someone calling her name, but didn't know where it came from. She knew that this was wrong. What was she thinking? She had mixed emotions about Ron before, but now she knew it was not what she wanted.

"I'm so sorry Ron, but I don't feel the same way about you," said Hermione and with that she ran out of the common room. She had to find Harry and fast. She had realized that it was his voice that said her name.

..:-:..

Harry felt strange. He felt like he was getting stronger. While this was happening, Voldemort couldn't manage to keep his high-pitched laughter to himself. It was out of control and by now Harry was starting to get annoyed. Then out of nowhere one of the doors flew open and in came streaks of gold and red. They sped forward towards Harry and hit him straight in the heart. Suddenly, Voldemort stopped laughing and his wide grin faded away to become a little curl in his lip. Harry levitated and was now in mid air. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He felt this strong force in him and somehow he knew what it was. It was the force of love and with it he was going to kill Voldemort. The first thing he did was get his wand back along with Voldemort's. Then he took Voldemort's wand and held it in a tight grip to his heart.

"How in the world are you… what are you doing?" asked Voldemort in rage.

Voldemort's wand was burning in Harry's hand. Then after a short while there was a pile of ashes on the floor, which used to be Voldemort's wand. Voldemort's eyes bulged out in amazement. He didn't have a wand anymore; he couldn't do much to stop Harry. Even the charm on the doors was released but he wasn't about to tell Harry that. There was still some chance of Harry not going through the door.

"Tom, you are going to die today, I swear by the sword of Godric Gryffindor that you will, so get ready to mark this building as your grave," said Harry coolly.

Voldemort didn't know what to think of Harry or his threat. By now Voldemort was considering running for the door, but suddenly he couldn't move. He felt dreamy as if he could float. Harry was gliding beside the walls and a crimson mist fell on them as he flew by. He continued until the whole space was filled with love. His intention was for Voldemort to feel the one thing he hated the most and by the look on Voldemort's face, it was working.

Voldemort felt really good. In fact, he wanted to hug Harry. This feeling inside of him was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Though now that he thought about it, he started to feel a bit different. He started to become furious. That special feeling was starting to fade away. He couldn't have that feeling anymore. It was taken away from him and he couldn't stand it anymore. After a while, the fury became sorrow. Harry was glad to see that Voldemort was in pain just like when he had lost Sirius. Voldemort was now weeping uncontrollably. He couldn't stop no matter what he did.

"HARRY POTTER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?" yelled Voldemort.

By now he was in a state of shock. His body couldn't keep up with all of the emotions. It had never happened to him and now that it did, his body was shutting down slowly from all the pain. He was dying and now Harry had won. Harry had kept his word and Hermione was going to be safe. By now, Harry had given up all of his strength meaning he couldn't hold his place in the air. Slowly, he fell onto the floor like a feather. He could finally live in peace without having to worry about Voldemort. He had little strength and he couldn't get up. His only hope for someone finding him was calling out. His eyelids began to close and he could barely lift his head. This was it, now or never.

"Hermione…" and with that his head dropped to the floor.

..:-:..

Hermione had looked everywhere for him. She stood panting in the entrance hall. Harry was nowhere to be found in the castle. '_Why did he call my name? How could I have heard him if he's not in the castle at all?_' she thought.

"Hermione…" she looked towards the main doors and knew where to go. She sped down the steps and out the doors, towards the Quidditch pitch.

..:-:..

In his office, Professor Dumbledore had the growing feeling that something had happened outside of the castle. He went downstairs and bumped into Professor Snape.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry Professor," said Snape.

"No need to be sorry Serverus, but I do need your help," said Dumbledore.

Just as the sun was setting, there were two more shadows heading towards the Quidditch pitch.

..:-:..

**A/N:** So that was Chapter 1. I hope you liked it; even though I know it wasn't that good. But I promise it will get better. I think the next time I'll update this will be next week. So until then! I'm glad you took the time to read this, and I hope you have a great day!

Oh, and there are probably some typos, and I'm sorry for that, but see I've been rushed and stuff, and I've been writing another fic, so I don't have that much time to spend on this one, so sorry in advance lol


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Update time! Once again, I ask that you do not flame this because it is Harry/Hermione. Short, but that's how it is sometimes lol. Well, that's it really, so I'll leave you to it!

Chapter 2

Hermione had reached the building and was amazed. She had never seen anything like it. The bricks were all turning a crimson color and there were only a few normal colored ones left. She looked for a door so that she could go in. For some reason the building drew her closer to it and finally she found it. As she walked in, she couldn't believe what she saw. There on the floor, was Voldemort, lying motionless without any sign of life. '_Where's Harry?_' she thought. He couldn't be far from here. She turned around to find another body lying motionless on the floor. It was Harry. She couldn't grasp the thought of him lying there. A million things were going through her mind. '_What if, what if he's…_' she couldn't finish her thought.

Hermione ran over to Harry and the first thing she did was check for a pulse. She took his wrist and held it between her fingers. There was nothing, there was no pulse. For some reason she didn't want to let go of Harry's wrist. Finally after about thirty seconds, she started to lay the wrist back on the floor. Just as she was about to let go, she felt it. There was a heartbeat. Relief flooded through her. _'He isn't dead.'_ Hermione let his arm fall down and as she did, the door was opened for a third time that night as Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape came striding in.

Snape was stunned beyond belief. There on the floor was the Dark Lord. _'Could he possibly be dead?' _After a minute or so, he pulled up his sleeve and saw that the Dark Mark was fading away. Dumbledore nudged him to look in Harry's direction. Snape marveled as he put two and two together. _'Potter killed him; he has killed the Dark Lord. It's not possible!'_

Hermione looked around and was very glad to see Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor, come here quick! Harry needs help," said Hermione with a worried tone in her voice.

"Let's see here. Hmm, we will have to take the both of them up to the school," said Dumbledore.

He looked over at Snape and nodded. Snape knew what to do. He conjured up a stretcher for Voldemort, while Dumbledore did the same for Harry. Then all of them went out of the building to go back to the school. Hermione walked beside Harry's body. All she could think about was getting Harry in better condition. She wouldn't think about what could happen to him. It was just too horrible of a thought for her. Suddenly she thought of a question for Dumbledore.

"Excuse me, Professor? I was wondering, how did Harry kill Voldemort?"

"Well, I knew this day would come. I knew what was going on outside but I couldn't stop delaying the evident. So after it was over I came down here. I'll tell you the whole story in my office."

The group of three walked on in silence back up to the entrance hall. It was getting late and no one was around to ask questions about what had happened. Finally, they reached Dumbledore's office.

"Pink gummy bears," said Dumbledore out loud. The gargoyle swung open and quietly they climbed up the stairs.

..:-:..

Dumbledore conjured up two beds for the bodies. He went to sit behind his desk while Fawkes flew over to his shoulder. Hermione and Snape sat down waiting for an explanation of what happened in the building. Dumbledore thought for a while and looked up at the two. He had that familiar twinkle in his eye, but Hermione didn't know how he could when something was wrong with Harry.

"Well, here we are. Tom Riddle is dead now and very unfortunately Harry might die too. It all started when Harry decided to go for a ride on his firebolt outside. He found the building and went inside. Tom had made a trap for Harry to fall into. He found a charm so that if Harry went back outside through the doors then he would automatically die. Then Tom teased Harry by telling him that after Harry was dead, he would kill you Hermione," said Dumbledore.

Hermione couldn't believe it. She could have been dead by now, but she wasn't because Harry had risked his life for her.

"After that, Harry got really angry at Tom. So angry, in fact that he shouted out that he loved you Hermione. I suspect that you heard your name being called?"

Harry had said he loved her. She was in a complete dreamy state. Finally she came back to reality and answered.

"Yes! I did hear my name in the common room. But how could I hear Harry if he was all the way outside?"

"Ah, well Harry got all of his emotions to be so strong that he finally reached his full potential power. With that power, he could call out the name of the person he cared about most. And that would be you. After Harry noticed what power he possessed, he used it to fill the room with love. Tom hated that, the power of love, and he couldn't bear it, so his body gave up on him."

Hermione and Snape were gawking at Dumbledore. Harry, the Harry they both knew for so long, had come to posses a great power that in turn killed one of the most powerful wizards of all time. Dumbledore started to talk again.

"Even though Harry killed Tom, he used up almost all of his strength. He couldn't do anything but call out a name and that he did, he called out to you Hermione. This time you heard it more clearly and you knew where he was, correct?"

All Hermione could do was nod. She never knew Harry had such strong feelings for her. What he did was something she would never forget. He couldn't die now, after all he had done. As she was thinking this, Dumbledore spoke once again.

"Harry has very little life left in him, and there is not much we can do. I'm sorry to say that his hope for surviving is very slim."

Suddenly Fawkes flew to Harry's side. The huge bird started to cry and its tears fell onto Harry. Dumbledore looked at his bird and shook his head. He knew that the tears of healing would not work in this case. Harry needed a miracle to live. With that Dumbledore got up and walked over to Voldemort's dead body.

"Serverus, will you help me get his body downstairs? I think we need to tell everyone what has happened. Hermione, you may stay here with Harry for as long as you like."

Hermione nodded and watched, as the pair vanished no longer in her view. She turned to face Harry and all she could think of was what Harry had said.

..:-:..

Hermione didn't let herself believe what Dumbledore had said. Harry was going to live; he just had to. Hermione gently nudged Harry's limp form.

"Wake up Harry, come on! Get up. Harry, why do you have to do this to me? Why? You can't die on me, not after what happened. Harry, can't you see that I love you too? Do you want to end everything like this?"

She looked down onto Harry's face. There was no emotion in it. His face was still as if he was already dead. Though she could see him breathe once in a while, she knew it would soon be all over. Two silent tears streamed down her cheeks. One fell on Harry's scar and the other on his heart. She wiped the tears off her cheeks and went away from Harry. She couldn't stand the thought of him dieing. Nothing good came out of Voldemort being vanquished, nothing at all. She was going to lose Harry and all because he had wanted to save her, along with everyone else.

On the bed, Harry's eyes opened. He had heard every word that Hermione had said. He couldn't believe that she felt the same way about him as he felt about her. He felt stronger than before and it was all thanks to Hermione. Her love for him saved his life and renewed it as if he had just been born. He sat up without making a sound so as to not scare Hermione. He stood up and walked quietly to where she was standing by the window.

Hermione looked over the grounds of Hogwarts. She remembered that time in their third year when she and Harry had saved Sirius from being executed and how they almost got their souls sucked out by the dementors. She knew that she couldn't have any more adventures with Harry. He was going to die and she had to deal with it, but she couldn't. Her heart wouldn't allow her brain to process that thought. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Hermione quickly turned around to see that it was Harry.

"HARRY! You're alive!" she exclaimed.

Harry nodded his head slightly and then smiled meekly.

"Hermione, I love you too…"

They embraced each other as their lips met for the first time. As they expressed their love, somewhere off in the distance, two doves flew off together, disappearing into the shadow of the moon. Inside each of their hearts, fireworks exploded. It was a sensation like none other. After seven long years, the two had finally belonged to each other.

..:-:..

Suddenly, Dumbledore stopped in his tracks and looked back up to the stairs that he and Snape had just come down from.

"What's wrong Professor?" asked Snape.

"Oh nothing is wrong, but you know what? I think we don't have to worry about Harry Potter anymore." Dumbledore smiled, his eyes shining with that familiar twinkle.

**A/N:** Well, it seems like it ends there? Right? WRONG! Lol the story continues… and it's not the end of Harry's problems! Update in a week or so! Thanks for reading! It means a lot that you make the effort to do so!

**Have a great day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Sorry, I know this is short, but with my school schedule and such, I don't have much time to re-type this. So, as I say that, I will respond to "tolazytosignin". YES, I did post this on Godric's Hollow, but then there was that server problem, and all of the accounts were deleted. I continued writing this fic, but I didn't bother making a new account and posting the fic again, but now I have decided to post it on here. But it will take me a while, because the fic got deleted, but my friend thankfully printed the fic out for me.

Since I don't have much time, I'm sorry in advance for any typos and such things like that.

CHAPTER 3

They were going in the direction of the Great Hall when suddenly, Professor McGonagall had crossed their path.

"Why Albus, who is that?" she said pointing to the stretcher.

"I will explain everything as long as you alert all of the Professors to tell the students to come into the Great Hall for an announcement," replied Dumbledore.

"But Albus, can't it wait? The students have just gone to bed."

"I'm sorry Minerva, this cannot wait any longer. Now please, go tell the other Professors. I will be waiting in the Great Hall. You too Serverus, go tell your house."

The three went in different directions. Snape went down towards the dungeons, McGonagall went upstairs and Dumbledore proceeded toward the Great Hall.

Harry looked at Hermione. His heart was filled with overwhelming joy and then he thought of something. He still had a little of his new found power left and he was going to put it to good use.

"Hermione, I've got a surprise for you, but we have to go upstairs."

He had that kind of smile that just made you smile as well. He took Hermione's hand and led her out of Dumbledore's office.

..:-:..

Ron had never been so embarrassed before. In all of the years at Hogwarts, with Malfoy and his gang, he never thought that Hermione would be the one to be in his worst memory. He liked her so much; he had even kissed her thinking that she liked him to. He was wandering all around the castle trying to find something that would take his mind off of everything that had happened. Suddenly he met a mob of people rushing towards the Great Hall.

"Where's everyone going?" asked Ron curiously.

"Didn't you hear? Dumbledore has called for a mandatory meeting in the Great Hall," said a first year.

Ron though that this was very strange. Then he thought of the all-knowing Hermione and how she would be the first one there. He chuckled but was instantly over come with sadness. He stood just outside of the Great Hall not wanting to go sit down with all of the others.

Once everyone was settled, Dumbledore stood up. A silence flooded over everyone. No one knew what to expect. It was very rare that Dumbledore had called the whole school to a meeting. Even the professors were getting anxious. Finally, Dumbledore spoke so that everyone could hear him.

"I have some good news for all of you, and yes it is as important as getting your sleep. But not to worry, you will all have enough sleep as I have cancelled all of the exams and classes for tomorrow."

Everyone broke out in cheer. They were going to have a day off. The professors were the ones who were ultimately shocked at this news. What reason did the Headmaster have to cancel classes?

"Now settle down, settle down. There is a reason why I have decided this. I would like to inform all of you that the war is over. Lord Voldemort is dead."

At once all of their jaws dropped. They couldn't believe what Dumbledore had said. Voldemort dead? It couldn't be. Then there was a sudden awe as Dumbledore revealed the body of Tom Riddle. Some looked away in case he would wake up and kill them all, while others looked head on in amazement. 

"Yes, he is dead, and I know all of you are dieing to know so I might as well say it. The person who killed Lord Voldemort is… Harry Potter. But let me tell you al now. You are not to bother him or ask him anything."

Each person in the Great Hall cheered. They couldn't believe it; the boy who lived had become the boy who killed. Instead of being overcome with joy, Ron had become furious. Once again, his friend Harry Potter got to be in the spotlight. He pictured the headlines now. _"Harry Potter kills Voldemort,"_ or better yet there would be a picture of Ron and Harry, and Ron would be the _"unidentified friend."_ There was also another person there that was feeling furious at the time too. His name was Draco Malfoy. He wasn't going to let Harry get away with his behavior this time. No, he was going to get his revenge.

"Harry Potter, I will avenge the Dark Lord. I am coming for you," muttered Malfoy. Soon, both of the boys sneaked away with the shadows.

..:-:..

Ron decided to go to sleep. He thought that since everyone was at the feast, no one would be in the common room to bother him. Ron's jealousy was stating to cool off. He started to wander around the castle again, losing his way here and then, almost falling asleep on the way to the Gryffindor tower.

..:-:..

Harry had taken Hermione to the portrait of the Fat Lady. She was wondering what the surprise could be. Suddenly, instead of going into the common room, Harry took her aside.

"Harry, what are you doing?"

"Say anything that comes to mind."

"Uh, ok. Pink Lizards."

"Pink lizards? Why in the world would you think of that?"

"I don't know. You told me to just say something, so I did. Why did you ask me to say something anyway?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"You will see, stand back."

Harry stood in front of the portrait next to the Fat Lady. It was a portrait of a ghost that looked like he wasn't too happy. Taking his wand in his right hand, Harry muttered a spell she had never heard before and he waved it in a strange pattern several times. Suddenly Harry stopped and said, "Pink Lizards." Her eyes grew wide as the portrait swung open, just like the one of the Fat Lady did.

"Come on in to your own secret get away," said Harry smiling broadly.

Hermione walked in with amazement filled in her eyes. It looked like another common room, except it was different. There were a couple of door that had labels on them. One said _'Library'_ and another said _'Greenhouse/Garden.'_ There were many doors there and then her eyes fell onto one of the doors that was a different color than the others. This one was crimson and on it there was a sign that said _'Hermione's Room.' _

She turned to Harry and didn't know what to say. He had made her dreams come true. Hermione now had access to every single subject there was to study. Tears of overwhelming joy came from her eyes. Harry came in and observed his creation. He wanted to make a place where Hermione and him could do their work and have some fun too. But the thing that made this special was that no one knew of this place except for the two of them. It would be a place they could go to get away from everyone, especially after he had killed Voldemort just a while ago. He was happy he could do this for Hermione. He felt she deserved every bit of this gift. Unfortunately, he had given all his power he had left into it so it was not all in the new "common room" he had made.

Hermione had run over to Harry. She hugged him for the longest time, not knowing how to thank him.

"Thank you so much Harry! You don't know what this means to me."

"It's all right, I knew you would like this. Did you see the doors linking to our homes?"

"No! I didn't see them! Do you mean, that even if we weren't at Hogwarts we could still come here directly from where we live? Harry, I don't know what to say! This is so much, how can I ever repay you?"

"Just a thank you is enough. Why don't we go downstairs, I am starting to get really hungry."

"Oh right! Let's go, you definitely must be hungry."

They went back outside of the newly made room, arms around each other.

..:-:..

Ron was just coming up the stairs when he saw the portrait of an old ghost open and two people come out of it. He started to come closer to the pair when suddenly he realized who it was.

"Harry, I still can't thank you enough," he heard Hermione say.

"It's all right Hermione," replied Harry, "come here you silly sweet bee."

Harry and Hermione briefly kissed after she laughed at what Harry had said. Ron couldn't believe it. A couple of hours ago that was what he had done. Not only that, but Hermione wanted to be with Harry. Ron now hated Harry beyond what he ever thought was possible. He had done so much to him that Ron was not about to forgive Harry. Harry had taken his love away from him and he was not about to let that slide.

"Harry, you truly are amazing," whispered Hermione with a gentle smile on her face.

Suddenly, as if a snowball was thrown at her, she froze stiff.

"Hermione? What's wrong? Are you okay?" asked Harry frantically.

"Ron!" yelled Hermione.

Harry turned around and there in front of him was Ron, with his want pointed right at him.

----

**A/N:** Well, I'm not sure when the next update will be, maybe like towards the end of next week. I hope you like this story, and I appreciate any and all reviews!

That being said, have a great rest of your day!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Wow, get ready for a long chapter! (It's longer than usual) But don't worry, because I believe that it will be worth your while!

Chapter 4

"Ron what are you doing?" asked Harry in puzzlement.

"Oh, Harry. Don't you know? I am going to kill you of course! I don't care if I go to Azkaban. My life right now is much worse than it would be there," said Ron with an evil grin.

Harry couldn't believe this. When he saw Ron kiss Hermione, he wasn't going to go and kill Ron. He knew what he had to do. Within a second Harry took his wand and yelled, "Expellamarius!" Ron's wand was taken away from him and it landed on the floor. "Accio wand!" exclaimed Harry. Now Ron couldn't do anything he would regret doing later on.

"YOU ARE SO FULL OF IT! You won't even let me duel you to see who gets Hermione! Harry! It's always Harry! Harry won this, Harry did that, Harry gets everything! When will it be me Harry? Huh? WHEN WILL IT BE ME IN THE SPOTLIGHT?" yelled Ron with so much energy that the people in the portraits had gone away to somewhere more quiet.

This time Hermione stepped next to Harry and took his hand.

"Ron! First of all, a duel is not going to say whom I want to be with! If you didn't already know, I want to be with Harry. Not you. I'm sorry to put it like that but you need to get it through your head that unfortunately I like Harry more than you and you have to find a way to deal with it. There are a million girls out there who would be more than happy to be with you. Just because you happen to like me and so does Harry, it does not mean that you should go and kill him! If you did, I would never talk to you again, and second it wouldn't solve anything. So GROW UP!"

Hermione suddenly looked at Harry and smiled. Harry was shocked that she could speak like that. He had never heard her speak out to someone so fiercely, let alone one of her best friends.

Ron was taken aback. HE never though Hermione could act like that. What she said was true. Killing Harry would do nothing. He had been a complete fool. Why would Hermione ever like him as more than a friend? His hopes had been raised a little though because she said that any girl would be happy to be with him. It was like a tidal wave had come over him and he had awakened from a bad dream.

"Harry mate, I am really sorry. I don't know what the bloody hell came over me. Will you forgive me?" asked Ron hopefully.

"Of course I forgive you. You were in a state of shock that's all," Harry replied.

Turning to Hermione, Ron asked, "Thanks you guys. Can we still be friends?"

"Of course we can. Just because of one incident doesn't mean that we have to go off in our own little worlds and hate each other," replied Hermione happily.

The three of them smiled and went to go get some food downstairs.

…Draco had been fed up with this. For seven years, he had to deal with the big shot "Harry Potter." Well he had had enough. Plans for his revenge were popping up in his head. Under the cover of the darkness in the castle, Draco went to the Owlery to go send someone a letter.

..:-:..

The rest of the year went by roughly. Even though Dumbledore told everyone not to bother Harry, they did. It was getting very annoying and by now everyone knew how he had killed Voldemort. Even the part about Harry and Hermione had leaked out somehow. Usually, the tow would spend their days in the room Harry had made. Now it was the last day of term. Everyone was a bit edgy. They did not want to leave the place that seemed like home. Although it was the last day, Harry and Hermione were not sat at all because of their little secret.

"So, Hermione, do you want to meet the Dursleys when I go to pick up my things?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, sure but aren't we going to apparate home?"

"Yeah, but wouldn't you want to go to your house first, and then mine?"

"Oh, ok. So I'll go home, and then I'll come over to your house."

They said their goodbye's to their friends, and kissed each other briefly. The train was in the middle of its voyage to Kings Cross Station when Harry decided to write a letter to the Dursleys, telling them not to pick him up. He waved goodbye to Hedwig, and she flew off.

Hermione was reading the Daily Prophet in the compartment, which had now been emptied, and it was only the two of them. Harry smiled as he watched how beautiful she was when she was so calm. Everything that he was going to do made perfect sense to him, and he didn't see any reason for delaying it any longer.

"Harry! Can you believe this? It says here that they are going to start charging a tax for every time someone quotes something that you have said! Isn't that-"

He took the newspaper out of her hands, and he threw it to the side. Hermione looked at him confused, but he held a finger to her lips, to signal that he didn't want her to say anything.

Harry closed his eyes and all of a sudden, the compartment became decorated in dozens of golden and crimson roses. The drapes became soft white silk curtains, and the seats were now gone, replaced by a soft cream colored silk carpet. Fluffy rosy feathers fell slowly to the ground and there was a warm and yet cool breeze in the room. Hermione was now standing and Harry was in front of her kneeling on one knee. She gasped as she started to understand what was going to come next. Harry took her hand, and pulled out a little black box. As he opened it, Hermione became mesmerized as she saw a brilliantly beautiful crystal ring in the center of it.

"Hermione, you are the love of my life, and I don't know how I could live without you in it. For seven years, I have found you to be the guiding light to all of my troubles; you were always there for me when I needed you most, and all of this you did without hesitation or second thoughts. I've come to love and need you like no one else, and I would like to know if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife."

Tears of utter joy and happiness filled Hermione's eyes and ran down her cheeks.

"Oh, Harry… of course I do…"

He stood up and placed the ring on her finger. She wrapped herself around him, and he wrapped his arms around her. They stood there for what seemed like forever, embracing one another and kissing passionately. The love filled the room, and anyone could tell that the greatest love of all was standing in that compartment.

Slowly the train pulled into the station. Everyone got off, but none of the seventh years went through to the other side of the platform. Every second or so there would be a loud popping noise as someone apparated.

"Well, see you in a little bit," said Hermione.

"Okay, you too."

They wrapped around each other in their arms and kissed each other goodbye.

..:-:..

Harry had left the station, and was immediately back in his room. He was a little tired and since the Dursleys didn't know he was home, he took a nap.

Hermione had received a warm welcome back at home, and was now standing in front of the Dursleys home. She had never met them and was sort of anxious. After all, these people were just like her family, they were muggles. Hermione took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. Petunia was in the middle of making tuna noodle casserole when she heard the doorbell. This was the second event that was unexpected. Just a short while ago, that stupid owl came with a letter from Harry. She wondered who in the world would be at the door. As she opened it, she saw a tall girl, a little shorter than Harry, with bushy brown hair.

"Yes, may I help you?" asked Petunia with a slight smirk in her voice.

"Is Harry home?" asked the girl.

"Harry? There is no one here by the name of Harry. Sorry, you must have the wrong address."

Petunia was about to close the door when Hermione put her hand between the door and the frame.

"Excuse me, but I am a friend of Harry's and he told me to meet him here. May I please come in?" asked Hermione a little bit irritated by his aunt's behavior.

"Are you one of his 'special' friends?"

"What in the world do you mean by 'special'? No, I am not 'special' I am normal."

"Okay then, you may as well come in, but he's not home yet."

Petunia was relieved to find out that this girl was in no way magical. Hermione came in and smiled weakly. This was a house that was cleaned so much, that it was spotless. She stood by the stairs knowing that Harry was already up in his room, getting his things. Suddenly a boy about her age came from the kitchen.

Dudley was amazed. Right there in his house was this amazingly stunning girl, who seemed to be around his age. He couldn't believe his eyes. The best part though was that his mom had just informed him that she was 'normal'. Every part of his being wanted to go and ask her out. She was looking up towards the stairs as if she was waiting for someone. She couldn't be waiting for Harry though, because he wasn't home. He decided that he was going to go for it. Slowly, Dudley started to walk up to her.

Harry had heard the doorbell ring. He had just woken up from his nap so he knew it must be Hermione. His face suddenly glowed. He had an idea that would surprise the Dursely's like the have never been surprised.

"Hello, what's your name?"

"My name is Hermione Granger."

"Oh, uh can I ask you something?"

"Okay, go ahead."

"Will…"

Suddenly, to his great surprise, Harry came bounding down the stairs leaving his things at the top. He came as quickly as he could and greeted her.

"Hi Hermione!"

Then, when he reached the bottom, he put his arms around her waist and kissed her. Dudley became numb. Harry? Kiss the girl of his dreams? This was totally absurd! Then while Harry and Hermione were still kissing, Petunia came in the hallway. When she saw the two, she dropped the plate with sandwiches, and they spilled out all over the floor. The noise made Harry and Hermione stop and look at Petunia.

"Oh, hi Aunt Petunia! Here let me introduce you to my fiancée, Hermione Granger."

Petunia became even number than Dudley had.

"I believe we have already met," said Hermione, "But I don't think I have been introduced to you yet. What is your name?"

Dudley didn't want to answer the question. He was speechless; he just couldn't believe that she was Harry's fiancée. With no expression on his face, Dudley went upstairs to his room.

This time Petunia gathered up her strength and spoke.

"That is Dudley, Harry's cousin. May I ask who gave you two, permission to get married?"

"Well, in our world we are considered adults and so we make our own decisions. By the way, I'll clean that up for you," replied Hermione.

With a swish of her wand, the plate and sandwiches came back up to Petunia's hands.

"Now you will not have to clean. That spell happens to be a new one I made up. Whenever something gets dirty, it will automatically clean itself!"

"But, but I thought you were normal!" shrieked Petunia.

"I am normal! I just graduated from Hogwarts and am going to be Harry's wife! What's so different and not normal about that?" yelled Hermione.

She had never been as mad at a muggle as she was with Petunia.

"Harry, do you have your things? I would like to go now."

She turned away from Petunia, and smiled at Harry. He couldn't have been happier in his entire life. He had killed Voldemort, he was leaving the Dursley's house once and for all, and the best part was Hermione.

"Yes, let's go."

Then without any words, there was a pop and the two were gone.

**A/N:** Sooo? You like it? You don't? (remember, no flames cause it's not a shipping you like!) I'm glad I got to update it so soon. I hope that the next chapter will be up sooner too. Probably next Wednesday**. Don't leave without reviewing please!**

**Thank you, and have an awesome day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** So, I know this has been very long awaited, I'm sorry! I've just been REALLY busy, but here it is!

CHAPTER 5

It was the day of the wedding, June 21. Harry was completely nervous but in a good way. Today he was going to marry Hermione. He just couldn't believe this was actually happening. His life had always been unfair to him, now he was finally living life like he should always have. In her dressing room, Hermione was thinking along the same thoughts. She was going to marry Harry, today in thirty seven minutes and twenty two seconds. This was the best day of her life. It was going to be a small ceremony and unknown to the wizarding world because if any of it leaked out then everyone in the world would come. Hermione's bridesmaid was Ginny and Harry's best man was Ron, of course.

"Come on mate, it's time," said Ron cheerfully.

Ron was very happy lately. Luna was now his girlfriend and he couldn't have been any happier. When he was finally over Hermione he had realized what a great girl Luna is. Ever since then, the two had been going out.

"I guess I'm ready," said Harry with a deep breath.

The two walked out toward the altar. There were only a few people in the seats. Of course there were all of the Weasleys, even Percy. When Harry had killed Voldemort, Percy saw how wrong he was about Harry. He then begged his parents for forgiveness. Also seated was Hermione's mom. Her dad was waiting in the back. There was also Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Hagrid with Madame Maxime.

Harry was so nervous that his palms were sweating. Ron saw this and smiled.

"Harry, don't be so worried. Why would you be? You are marrying the love of your life. SO CALM DOWN!"

He was right. He shouldn't be nervous at all. Just at that moment Dumbledore stood up and everyone became quiet. He took out his wand and muttered something. Instantly the place was decorated. There were white and pink bows and ribbons on the ends of the rows. Two doves were sitting at the top of the organs and flowers popped up everywhere. The isle was covered in rose petals and at the end of it was Hermione. Harry couldn't breathe. There she was, the most beautiful creature that had ever lived. Her dress was an elegant silk and some of her hair was in a bun while the rest of it fell down to her shoulders. As a finishing touch there was a small wreath of flowers on her head. She smiled so warmly that Harry thought he would melt on the spot. Suddenly, the music began to play and Hermione accompanied by her dad, walked down the isle.

Hermione couldn't believe how handsome Harry could be, even with his messed up hair. She smiled as she walked down the isle. Everything was so beautifully decorated; it was perfect. She finally reached the end of the isle. She took Harry's hand and the ceremony began. About an hour, it was the time for the "I do's" The priest began.

"Do you Harry Potter; take Hermione Granger, as your wife, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Harry looked at Hermione and everything in him just swelled up with happiness.

"I do." Harry said cheerfully.

"Do you Hermione Granger; take Harry Potter, as your husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Hermione was so happy. She couldn't hold back any longer.

"I Do!"

"You may kiss the bride."

Harry and Hermione embraced each other just like they had in Dumbledore's office. Everything had clicked and everyone who knew the couple was happy for them.

Little did they know, there was a stranger lurking in the shadows in the back where Hermione had once stood. The person slid away muttering something under their breath. Harry and Hermione were overcome with joy. Hand in hand, they left everyone…

..:-:..

… Nine months later, the same people gathered once more. They were at St. Mungo's Hospital. Hermione was in so much pain, too much in fact.

"HARRY! GET OVER HERE NOW!" yelled Hermione.

She was being rushed into the hospital by Harry, Ron, Fred, and George. Today was a special day. It was Hermione's due date and she was going into labor. Harry didn't know what to do. He didn't know what kind of pain Hermione was in. All he did was stay at her side, too afraid to go away for a second. The doctors said that Hermione had a special condition and that if she wasn't careful then something could happen to the baby.

"HARRY! GET ME OUT OF THIS RIGHT NOW!"

"It will be all over in a little while, just hang in there sweet pea," said Harry soothingly.

Hermione was instantly overcome with relaxation at the sound of his reassuring voice. All she could think about now was her baby.

"HARRY!"

Another contraction began, and it was worse than the previous one. It was time. The baby was on its way and making it out into the world. In a few minutes there was a cry. Harry and Hermione had a baby boy. Hermione was overjoyed when she saw her little boy. She held him in her arms not wanting to let go. Harry was looking down into his son's eyes. They were exactly like his mother's, emerald green.

"Harry, we have yet another replica of your dad," said Hermione chuckling.

Dumbledore came into the room with a smile that spread from one eye to the other.

"Hello little Harry," he said to the small boy.

Their child had opened its mouth and a sound came out.

"Hoaawweeieei!"

Harry couldn't believe it. His son was just born and already he was tying to talk.

"So you two, what are you going to name your son?" said Dumbledore.

Hermione had already made up her mind.

"Howard, or in other words, Howie," said Hermione happily.

Howie Potter; that sounded good. Howie, Harry and Hermione; they were going to be one big happy family. Everyone spent the rest of the day celebrating the birth of the newest Potter, well almost everyone.

..:-:..

Draco Malfoy had been getting some stuff at a dark arts shop in Knockturn Alley that same day. He had been planning something for months and his plan was almost perfected. Just then he had heard a loud pop in front of him. He looked up to see who it was. It was none other than Viktor Krum and by the look on his face he wasn't too happy.

"Vot you vant? Ehh? Get outve my vay!" he said.

"Whoa, whoa! You were the one who apparated in front of me! Anyway why do you look like you want to kill someone?" asked Draco.

"You vant to know vhy? Because I vant to kill Harry Potter, that's vhy!" exclaimed Viktor.

Draco was shocked at this. Someone actually had the same interests as him! Hah! This was too good to be true. Now his plan was going to be perfect.

"Say, you know what? I too want to kill Harry Potter," said Draco evilly, "I propose that we work as a team. What do you say?"

"Vell, if ve both vant to kill him, then I guess ve may as vell."

They walked away towards a shop with skulls of dead rats discussing their future plans.

..:-:..

"Dada!" Howie yelled.

Harry turned around to see his one-year-old son fall into the snow after each step he tried to take. He chuckled to himself thinking of how much his son was like himself. Harry walked over to the cold Howie and picked him up.

"Let's get out of this freezing cold and let's go see if mommy has some hot cocoa in the kitchen," said Harry warmly.

They started to walk back towards the house when suddenly there was a pop. Hermione had apparated in front of Harry and Howie with some hot cocoa.

"Are my two men cold yet?" asked Hermione cheerfully.

She took Howie into her hands and said, "I'll take him home for his nap. Wait here."

Harry and Hermione had rebuilt James and Lily's house in Godrics's Hollow. It was big enough to fit two Weasley families. Harry had become an auror and Hermione was still deciding what she wanted to be. She had gotten all NEWTS on the exams so any job was a possibility for her. It was right before Christmas and a good ten inches of snow had fallen. His son had been trying to learn how to walk for several weeks now. Wondering where Hermione was he began to walk back towards the entrance of the forest. There was a path of tress that arched to touch each other at the top. The snow had made the path look like a little cavern but it was light outside.

All of a sudden, Hermione appartated some few yards behind Harry. She quietly took some snow and made it into a ball. Harry thought he had heard something rattle in the bushes so he turned around right as Hermione had thrown the snowball. It came hurling towards his face. Harry wiped the snow away and smiled wickedly. Hermione couldn't stop laughing. There were tears of laughter coming from her eyes and when she wasn't looking Harry took some snow and threw it towards Hermione. She stopped laughing abruptly and there was a look of shock as the snowball hit her in the side. Hermione regained her balance and laughed again. The two of them threw snowballs at one another for quite some time.

"Do you give up?" asked Hermione.

"Yes I give up. Want to go back and check on Howie?"

"Oh! Howie! Yes, we should, he is just so precious. He kept trying to stand up in his crib today."

They walked together under the canopy of snow, hand in hand, all the way back to the house. Inside the house, Harry went into the kitchen to make some more hot cocoa and Hermione went into the living room where there was a brown owl waiting for her. She took the envelope from the owl and it flew away. Harry turned around hearing the owl leave.

"Who is it from?"

"Oh, it is a letter from Viktor. You remember him right?" Hermione replied.

"Yeah, I do but I don't know if you should still be friends with him."

"Well, why not? He's a nice guy and I have been writing to him for years."

"Well, I just have a bad feeling about him, that's all. Remember he went to Durmstrang and they taught the dark arts there."

"Well, you do have a point, but I still think he is a good person and not a bad one."

"It's your call, but I warned you."

Hermione read the letter and smiled a couple of times. She put down the letter and went upstairs when she heard Howie start to cry. Harry had just realized he forgot to get Howie's gift for his birthday. Remembering this he went off somewhere.

Howie had tried to stand up again and he had fallen. He bumped his head on the crib and was crying like there was not tomorrow. Hermione took him up into her arms and held him for a couple of moments. His crying descended into light sobs and eventually he began to sleep. As Hermione as going to put him back into the crib, she heard a loud pop and saw that Viktor Krum had apparated in front of her.

"Oh my gosh, what an unsuspected surprise! Viktor how nice to see you again!" said Hermione happily.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! This is my son Howie. He's very energetic and he never gives up just like his dad," said Hermione warmly. Viktor wasn't too happy though. He didn't even have the slightest hint of a smile.

"Hermioniny, I am very sorry but I have to do this for your own good," said Viktor glumly.

Suddenly Viktor took his wand and pointed his wand at Howie and Hermione. Howie was beginning to wake up and Hermione grabbed for her wand. After feeling nothing she realized that she had left her wand in her room. She was beginning to feel a bit scared and in her head she could picture Harry saying, 'Well I just have a bad feeling about him, that's all.'

"Viktor! What are you doing?

"Don't vorry Hermione. Everything vill be all right. DISEXPALLARAMARIUSS!"

Hermione couldn't believe this was happening; all she could think of was Harry and Howie.

"HARRY!"

Viktor swished his wand and Hermione along with Howie were both instantly bound to Viktor's wand. There was one last pop and the Potter House was empty.

..:-:..

"Harry…"

He turned around and saw no one but h e knew that Hermione had called his name. After their experience with Voldemort, they could communicate with each other by calling out their name. This only worked though if one of the two were feeling some sort of emotion strongly. Harry quickly disapparated back to the house.

"HERMIONE?" yelled Harry.

He looked everywhere in the house but he couldn't find them. Finally he reached Howie's room. He opened the door and in the room was none other than Draco Malfoy with a smirk as wide as a watermelon.

"So Harry, why the worried face? Looking for someone?"

Draco laughed and disapparated to wherever he came from. Something had happened to Howie and Hermione and he knew that Draco had something to do with it.

**A/N:** Yes, lot's of stuff happened! What did you think of it? Please tell me! Thank you for reading this fic and I hope to update sometime next week!

HAVE A GREAT DAY!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry couldn't believe this was happening. He never thought that Draco would do this but then again, this was Draco he was talking about. Harry was pacing everywhere, he couldn't think straight, what was going to happen to the people he loved? What was Draco going to do with them and where did he take them? All of this was just too much for Harry to deal with. He was working up a sweat and decided to go for a walk outside to think. Outside Harry was once again among that cavern like place behind his house.. Then it hit him. The place where Draco would go was the Forbidden Forest. No one would think to look there, it was perfect because no one was allowed there and the staff at Hogwarts never had a reason to go there. Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it toward the house.

"Accio Broom!" he yelled.

His broom came zooming at once to Harry's side. Harry mounted it and flew at the speed of light towards Hogwarts.

..:-:..

Hermione opened her eyes and she saw a small hut and there was no way out. Howie was beginning to whimper as he shivered. Hermione at once pulled off her cloak and covered her son in it. It was indeed cold. The little hut might have been just made and there wasn't a fireplace installed yet. Viktor was over in a corner fixing some tea for Hermione. He walked over and smiled at her, handing her the cup of tea. Instead of smiling Hermione was disgusted at Viktor. Harry was right after all; he wasn't a good person. He didn't have a shred of decency in him. She took the cup of tea and then poured it over Viktor's head. He shouted but he still smiled at Hermione.

"Vhy are you so angry Hermioniny? Vat is vrong?"

"What is wrong? What is WRONG? I'll tell you what is wrong, IT'S YOU! What in the world do you think you are doing trying to kidnap Howie and me? Huh? I think that something is wrong with you! Not me!" yelled Hermione with such anger that the hut shook.

"Hermioniny, I only did this because I love you."

There was an awkward silence. Hermione was ultimately shocked beyond knowledge. The person she had been writing to had secretly been stalking her. She couldn't believe this. Suddenly the silence was broken as Howie called out for Harry. Hermione turned around and picked Howie up. She looked at Viktor with determination and hope.

"Harry. Harry is the one I love, not you Viktor. Howie is my son and he is Harry's on. I'm sorry. Now I would like to go home."

"Harry, HARRY. Humph, he is the one who lied to me. That's right. Your husband lied. How you may ask? Vell it's very simple. In your fourth year at Hogwarts, I asked him vhether he liked you and if you two were dating. He of course said no vhen really he did like you and so did you! He promised me that there was nothing between the two of you and he lied. Look at you know! The two of you are married. So because of him stealing from me, I'm stealing you from him!" exclaimed Viktor.

"Look, I'm sorry Viktor, but that was then and this is now. Things turn out differently and I am not asking that you let me go, I'm demanding it!"

She started to run towards Viktor. She wanted to hit him, and hit him badly. Viktor saw this coming and so he withdrew his wand, having no choice, but to do what he did next.

"Imperio!" said Viktor.

Hermione instantly froze and her face changed automatically. She looked around the room and saw Howie and Viktor.

"What was I doing?" asked Hermione to herself.

"You vere going to give Howie some food," said Viktor in a polite voice.

"Oh, yeah thanks for reminding me," said Hermione smiling.

She went over to Viktor and kissed him on the cheek before going over to Howie. This was perfect, thought Viktor. Hermoine was now under the Imperious Curse and she couldn't remember Harry at all.

..:-:..

Harry was almost at Hogwarts. He could see the castle faintly ahead of him. It was getting a bit dark and the clouds were coming in. Then out of nowhere someone zipped past him very fast. As he took a closer look, there was no surprise to him, it was Draco. Draco turned around and said, "Any luck Harry? Are you scared? I'll help you get over that, little baby Potter and his mommy should be somewhere very safe and sound, so don't worry."

He sneered and began to laugh uncontrollably just like Voldemort used to do. Harry had enough of this. He wouldn't let Draco hurt Howie and Hermione. He lunged forward on his broom and as he did, Draco pushed off towards Hogwarts.

..:-:..

Dumbledore sat in his office smiling to himself as he read the newspaper. In it was an article on his favorite students: Harry, Hermione, and Ron. He was thinking of all the old memories he had had when they attended Hogwarts. They most likely didn't know it, but they taught the old guy a lot in those seven years. Dumbledore put the paper away and started to watch the sunset. He was starting to dose off when all of a sudden the window flew open and someone flew into his office.

"What in the name of, HARRY! What a pleasant surprise! Of course there were other way of getting here but knowing you, you would find some other unique way," Dumbledore chuckled to himself and continued, "so how is everyone? OH and by the way tell Howie Happy Birthday from me."

Harry got up and to Dumbledore's surprise Harry was as mad as he was that day, some time ago in Harry's fifth year when eh had told Harry about his prophecy.

"Harry what is wrong?"

"What is wrong? What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong! Draco Malfoy kidnapped my wife and son! That's what's wrong!" yelled Harry angrily.

"This can't be! Are you sure that it was Draco? I mean I know he has had a bad side, but nothing like that," Dumbledore said calmly.

"Oh, oh yes it was him. That is why I came here in fact. You see, I saw Draco at my house when Hermione and Howie disappeared, and just now too. I figured he would take them here, to the Forbidden Forest. Draco passed by me when I was flying here. I knew he would do something if it would hurt me."

Dumbledore let this information sink through him. He started to pace back and forth thinking through everything, event by event. Harry stood there just staring at him waiting for an answer. About five minutes passed by and by now Dumbledore had sat down behind his desk All of a sudden Harry jumped up and yelled.

"Are you going to leave me here all by myself to go and get Draco? Do you even care about what happens to Hremione and Howie? WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER ME?"

"Yelling will not help but if you sit down and think through things with a clear mind, you might just see what you didn't see before."

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"Harry you say you saw Draco at your house and yet you saw him again whey you were coming here. Tell me, how long did you wait after you saw Draco to come here?"

"Not long, maybe just a few minutes. Why?"

"If Draco was there but not your family and then he would come here just a bit before you, what makes you think that he could have managed to get Hermione and Howie here and then go back and come again in the same time it took you to just simply get here?"

"So basically what you're saying is that Draco didn't kidnap them, but the wind did."

"No, no Harry. I am trying got tell you that Draco might have been involved but that he was not the one that did the kidnapping. There is no way that he would have had time to do that. I think that he has a partner and that is the person you should be looking for."

Harry quickly stood up and got onto his broom.

"So what are you waiting for? Let's go find whoever did what they did. I love my family too much to give them up without a fight."

There was a noise that didn't sound like anything he had heard in his life. Dumbledore chuckled and said, "Harry I think I hear your stomach growling. When was the last time you ate something?"

Harry smiled and said, "Guess this morning, but that doesn't matter."

"Yes it does! How do you think you are going to save Hermione and Howie on an empty stomach?"

Dumbledore pulled out his wand and gave it a swish. A candlelit table appeared with dinner on it. He gave another swish and locked the room so there was no way out. Hearing his stomach growling again, and seeing that he was going nowhere he reluctantly sat down to eat.

After about ten minutes, Harry and Dumbledore turned to look outside, towards the Forbidden Forest. There had been a sound like a crash. It was faint but they could also see a bunch of birds fly out of the canopy, deep inside the forest. Harry couldn't take this anymore. He stood up and looked at Dumbledore. There was nothing that would stop Harry and he knew that. Dumbledore took his wand and unlocked the room. As Harry got on his broom, Dumbledore left to get help. Harry flew out of the room, and towards the darkness of the forest.

..:-:..

Harry had remembered his last venture into the Forbidden Forest in his fifth year. He had forgotten everything that had happened while he was in there and about Hagrid's brother. Maybe that would be an advantage to him but he did not know because after his fifth year, Hagrid was seldom around and he only saw him during classes which after they were done he hurried off to the forest. When Harry tried to send him letters, he would reply:

Hi Harry. Sorry but I am very busy but I will talk to you soon.

Hagrid did in fact never have time for anyone anymore. As Harry was thinking about this he saw a bird fly out of the canopy where a flock of them had flown just a few minutes before. Slowly Harry flew into the forest and hid under the cover of the trees. By now it was well after sunset and everything was dark under the canopy.

Harry knew that it would be a great risk to use his wand but he had to if he ever wanted to find his family. He waited a few minutes to listen for any noise around him. So far everything was silent which was very odd for the forest to be. There was usually some sort of creature crawling about calling for its mom or another creature looking for food. He had this feeling that the silence was more that just an occasional silence. Deciding that it was okay to use his wand, Harry said softly, "Lumos."

His wand lit up and now Harry was able to see what was in front of him. Up ahead he saw some sort of trail and it looked fresh; probably from the crash that he and Dumbledore had heard earlier. As he got closer to it, he could not believe what he saw.

On the ground was a puddle of blood that looked like it could have been from some sort of a monster. There was a trail coming out of the puddle and it usually swerved to the right and sometimes to the left. Harry could not imagine what sort of creature would do this to another. The feeling of foreboding had grown stronger since seeing the blood and Harry knew that what ever had happened was going to be intertwined with his mission to get his loved ones back.

..:-:..

In the dark hut there was a fire and a high chair in front of it. Standing near by was a woman who was tall yet just the right height. She was holding a child in her arms that slept in their warm embrace. Everything would seem just fine and happy even, yet in the mother's eyes was an expression completely different from her face. Her eyes were emitting a gaze that was filled with worry, sorrow, pain and it seemed as if they were calling out for help. One would think that a face would show all of this but instead the face had a smile upon it. It was clear that something was wrong.

Viktor had awakened from his nap to find his love standing next to him in front of the fires. He picked up his glass of wind and took a sip out of it. A she set it down he realized that his new friend Draco was not back yet from his trip. He shook off what little feeling he had of worry and turned to Hermione and smiled. Life could not have been anymore perfect for him.

"Did you have a nice nap dear?" asked Hermione sweetly.

"Oh, vhy yes! As a matter of fact I did! How is Howie doing with his nap?"

"Oh just fine but I think we should keep it down a bit. I will go set him down in his crib."

With that Hermione left the room and went into the other. Just as she did that, another person had entered the room with the fire.

"Well Viktor! I have not seen you since we started our plan! Did everything go accordingly?" asked Draco.

"Hello my friend! Yes everything has gone according to plan! You know I think I might just vant to celebrate! Vould you like to join me?"

"Of course I would! Why don't we…"

Draco was caught off guard as Hermione had stepped back into the room.

"Shh, Howie is sleeping could you keep it down in … DRACO!"

Hermione was too taken off guard as she saw Draco for the first time since being in the hut. This sudden reaction caused Herimone to come out of her daydream and back into reality. She gasped in horror as she realized what had happened.

..:-:..

Harry was still trying to find the source of the trail. It kept going on and on and it seemed like there was going to be no end to it. But as if to answer this question, Harry suddenly saw a huge figure and coming from it a light moan from pain.

**A/N:** This is where it ends. From what I wrote two years ago. Should I keep going?


End file.
